protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Piccolo
'Piccolo '''is the son and reincarnation of Piccolo Daimao, a hero and former villain from ''Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT ''and ''Dragon Ball Super. Appearance Piccolo is a very tall and muscular Namekian. While greatly resembling his father/incarnation, he is noticeably shorter and somewhat thinner. He also has a more solid facial structure with less pronounced cheekbones and a straight nose. Piccolo only has four fingers in the Dragon Ball manga, but five in the anime series. Piccolo Jr.'s outfit when he was a kid is very similar to the one King Piccolo is first seen wearing, with the same color scheme shown on the Kanzenban manga covers. From the time he is a young adult onward, Piccolo wears a dark purplish blue gi with a sky blue obi (red in the manga). When not fighting seriously, Piccolo also wears a white turban and a white cape along with it. Like Goku, Piccolo generally wears and trains with Weighted clothing. The cape itself is not weighted, but there is weighted padding underneath; this is seen twice in the series: when his cape is damaged while fighting Frieza in his second form, and when it is damaged by Lord Slug's henchmen. As the series went on, Piccolo Jr.'s outfit became more his own and by the time he faced the Androids. The outfit's neckline become more low-cut like Goku's outfit, minus Goku's own undershirt. Even though Piccolo Jr. discards his old symbol, he uses it once in the series when he made his pupil Gohan a uniform after his previous outfit was torn in a Great Apetransformation. Personality Piccolo used to be much like his father, having no mercy or regard for his opponents, but he slowly began to change. After the battle with Raditz, he showed a more honorable side, commemorating Son Goku for sacrificing himself. Piccolo really began to change after training with Son Gohan and when he fused with Nail, he started to fight in the name of the Namekians and to protect the innocent. However Piccolo was still somewhat arrogant and ruthless, but his fusion with Kami allowed him to lose all traces of evil he once had. He has always been a loner, not talking much, except if it’s about fighting and has no understanding of romance. After he trains and befriends Goku's young son, Gohan, Piccolo's heart and motives quickly begin to change as the boy takes his time to talk with Piccolo and have normal discussions that do not result in a violent outbreak. Gohan even comments on this, telling Piccolo that he seems to be more grumpy than truly evil. During the battle with Nappa, Piccolo goes as far as to sacrifice his life to save Gohan, stating how his friendship and love had changed him forever. Piccolo has stated that Gohan was the first person to see him not as a monster and was proud to call him his friend, even going as far as to admit that Gohan is like the son he never had in one of the dubs. From this point on, he truly befriends the Z Fighters, rather than simply allying with them out of necessity. Upon his return during the battle with Frieza on Namek and after fusing with the Namekian warrior Nail, Piccolo fights for the honor of his people and to save the innocent. Shortly before this when he sensed Nail's dying ki, he made a comment how that had better not be Gohan's. After being teleported from the self-destructing Planet Namek and learning of Goku's intentions, Piccolo noted he would have preferred to fight alongside the noble warrior to the end. Trivia * Akira Toriyama, creator of the Dragon Ball series, at one point stated that Piccolo was his favorite character. * Around the time of the Namek Saga, it was revealed that his name in Namekian means "another world". Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Fighters Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Anime Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Chi Masters Category:Psychics Category:Speedsters Category:Fusion Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Role Models Category:Manga Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Teleporters Category:Monster Slayers Category:Son of a Villain Category:Chopsocky Heroes